We plan to continue to operate the scanning electron microscope lab which houses two high resolution SEM's as before. We plan to continue to operate the 40KV STEM. This microscope is now fully dedicated to use by inside and outside users. All our future work on Microscope Development and Single Atom Visability will be done on other machines.